Confesion Apresurada
by aoi akiko-chan
Summary: mi 1er ShikaTema n/n, y sin mas que decir...  leanlo onegai,!


**Los personajes no me pertenecen... son de Masashi Kishimoto... **

* * *

Me encontraba recostada en el pasto del parque, intentaba relajarme un poco observando las nubes, como tú sueles hacerlo, sin embargo, la conversación que tuve contigo seguía rondando por mi mente.

_Flash back…_

_-¿Pero qué te pasa Shikamaru? ¿Por qué te portas así? – te pregunte enojada, de verdad te comportabas como idiota._

_-No lo sé, simplemente no me agrada que estés con ese tipo – dijiste como en un tono enfadado, aunque con tu habitual calma._

_-Pero bueno, es mi vida, ¿no?, no tiene porque importarte con quien salgo y con quien no – conteste indignada, en ese momento realmente me sacabas de quicio._

_-Es que él no es una buena persona – contestaste levantando un poco la voz, por un momento me asusto._

_-Jaja – conteste sarcásticamente – ¿y entonces qué hago? Según tu. _

_-No deberías andar con él, tiene fama de mujeriego, ¿sabes?, existen mejores personas que él – el tono en que dijiste eso me sonó un poco a… ¿celos?_

_-¿Cómo quien? ¿Tú? ¿Es que acaso te dan celos? – dije la última pregunta con un poco de sorna._

_-Mendokusai… - volteaste el rostro, ¿te sonrojaste o era mi imaginación?_

_-Dime – exigí un poco molesta._

_-… - volteaste la mirada._

_-Vamos, vago, habla de una buena vez – en ese momento ya no me sentía tan enojada, solo quería saber el porqué de tu comportamiento._

_-…si… - me miraste a los ojos – si, si estoy celoso ¿Y quieres saber por qué? Porque me gustas Temari, te quiero, y mucho. Ya esta, lo dije, ¿Satisfecha?_

_-… - abrí grandes mis ojos, no pude decir nada, eso realmente no me lo esperaba, eras mi mejor amigo, no espera que sintieras eso por mí._

_Estaba demasiado sorprendida, ninguna palabra se dignaba a salir por mis labios. Notaste eso. De pronto diste media vuelta y comenzaste a andar, volteaste el rostro, pude notar algo de tristeza en él, pero no pude actuar, estaba en shock._

_Fin del flash back…_

Me levante de ese relajante lugar, ya había pensado lo que haría, bueno, quizá no exactamente, pero tenía una idea. Al día siguiente te busque por todas partes, pregunte por ti, pero nadie sabía dónde estabas, según dijeron no te presentaste ese día porque estabas enfermo, pero te conozco demasiado bien. Llegue a la azotea, allí estabas, observando las nubes, que raro en ti. Me acerque a ti y me recosté a tu lado, y entonces hablaste.

-Temari…

-¿Si?...

-Sobre lo que dije ayer… - te sentaste.

-¿Si?... – te imite.

-Yo… creo que… lo mejor será… que olvides lo que dije.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – pregunte sorprendida.

-Bueno y-yo… no quiero que perdamos nuestra amistad… hemos sido muy buenos amigos desde hace ya mucho tiempo… y… no quiero perder eso… sería demasiado problemático.

-¿A si? – pregunte fingiendo molestia. - ¿Pues sabes qué?... yo no quiero ser tu amiga.

-¿Qué? – te sobresaltaste – y-yo… por favor olvídalo ¿sí?, no quiero que lo que dije ayer arruine nuestra amistad.

-Ya la arruino… - abriste los ojos de una manera increíble – porque yo… yo… - baje la cabeza para ocultar el sonrojo – no quiero ser solo tu amiga.

-¿Q-qué… estas tratando de decir? – preguntaste nervioso.

-¿Serás idiota o qué? – Voltee mi rostro para desviar la mirada, me levante – ¿acaso tengo que explicártelo con manzanitas? Lo que oíste, vago.

-Mendokusai mujer, ¿Tienes que ser tan problemática? – sonreíste.

-Sí… - sonreí también, te abrace – pero… así me quieres, ¿no?

-Claro que si problemática – acercaste tu rostro al mío y rozaste mis labios con los tuyos. Comenzamos a besarnos como si no hubiera otra cosa que importase en ese momento, rodeaste mi cintura con tus brazos y yo puse los míos alrededor de tu cuello, profundizando así nuestro beso. No queríamos separarnos, pero la falta de aire se hizo presente, nos separamos lo necesario para tomarlo.

-Te amo, problemática – susurraste a mi oído.

-Y yo a ti, vago – volvimos a besarnos de una manera dulce y apasionada.

* * *

HOLA GENTE! bueno, pues yo soy nueva en esto, literalmente, empece en esto de leer fics desde hace poco mas de un mes, y me llamo la atención, este es mi 1er fic escrito por mi, asi que es mio de mi ¬_¬, (derechos reservados) n_n, bueno, quien sabe si realmente hay alguien leyendo esto o_o, asi que si lo estas leyendo, por favor deja review, para asi saber que por lo menos hay alguien que lo leyó, espero que mi hamster siga funcionando para escribir mas n_n(si, el de mi cabeza), aunque realmente muy buena escritora no soy u_uU, y pues diganme si les gusto o no, es el 1ro asi que no esperen demasiado -_-U,... y pues... ya los dejo n_nUU, y...

SHIKATEMA FOR EVER! D


End file.
